Because I Care
by GeassReaction
Summary: "I don't want to have to argue this again." "So you won't address this problem, nor accept the fact you are being controlled and just let our friendship fall apart?" "Why, Ggio.. You didn't have to protect me.." "Because I care, Soifon." GgioxSoifon;


I was just watching this show that was in Japanese. I finished the drama and it was actually good and loved it a lot.  
Anyways, this one sort of helped my writing skills since I do enjoy writing fanfictions.  
I do hope you enjoy. Review would be nice.

Do not own Bleach.

* * *

The school bell had rung and by the time it did, it's an everyday thing for the students to be rushing to get up with the chairs moving back causing chair moving sounds to be heard. The class filed to the door and the echoes from the halls increase volume sound. Soifon remained seated as she finished with her notes and closed her notebook. She clicked her pen and gathered her notebook and books packing them into her bag.

Soifon had her black hair in short style with her two long strands in braid form and they usually remain behind her shoulders. Her eyes were cold light grey. She wore the girls uniform with her blue jacket over her white buttoned shirt. Her skirt had creases and the hem was almost above her knees.

"Soifon."

The youth Ggio Vega had his bag strap over his shoulder and he stood the side of her desk. He had black scruffy hair along with a small braided tail usually on his back and his eyes were golden. He wore the usual male school uniform. His blue jacket like over his white top with his collar undone and the sleeves were long but he folded them until they were to his elbows and dark blue pants..

He received no response, like she wasn't able to hear him or trying to ignore her. But she heard and she gave him her stare as the response after carrying her bag. "Yes, Ggio?"

Ggio and Soifon had been best friends since their childhood. Though, it wasn't quite straight on of knowing each other since. Soifon had fled to China during her pre-teen year and returned to Japan for the beginning of third year of high school.

The two were walking next to each other as they were walking through the almost empty halls to the exit of the school. The place had seemed to go unfilled so fast after the day.

"Are you free today?" He asked without looking at her. Ggio stopped walking when he noticed from the corner of his eye when Soifon stopped to reach for her cell phone in her bag. She flipped it open and scanned through her messages for few minutes. She closed her phone and turn to Ggio, who had a pondering expression on his face.

"Sorry, I can't hang out today, Ggio." Soifon responded as she turned to him. "Oh.." He let out in quite disappointment. She could sense the tone and nodded. She was about to try to explain until a low murmur spoke before she could.

"Grimmjow.. is it?"

"Yes. He asked if I could meet him later."

"I see."

He knew that would be the most likely reasons. Grimmjow. He had been dating Soifon for two years. Almost.

Well maybe next time." Ggio said with a smile showing he was glad they are seeing each other. Soifon had a small smile and nodded.

"I must take my leave now." Soifon said. Ggio patted her shoulder before she taken her first step to flee. Ggio watched until he could no longer see her now.

* * *

Soifon had roamed through the streets that were several blocks away from her apartment until she had reached town. There was orange streaks dying light filling the skies as it was sun setting. Soifon still wore her school uniform only the jacket missing, so it revealed what she was wearing under. A white buttoned up shirt and it was semi-long sleeves. They were to her elbows, covering her upper arms.

She strides half precisely and half hesitantly. Her feet recalling the meeting place Grimmjow told her to meet him in. The alley. A short cut passage way that hardly anyone steps a foot in. Soifon stood before the passage start way. He's there, leaning against the brick wall of the side building. He sights her. He shifts his balance to standing as he moved away from the wall.

It was just the two of them. Meeting before twilight had taken place. Soifon approached. "You needed to see me." She broke the silence between them as she leaned against the wall and she didn't urge herself to eye contact her boyfriend. He grinned and moved close to her. She still hadn't made eye contact, so he began.

"What, I can't see you."

"Not like that.."

He leaned, pressing his lips against her own. She couldn't remember how their last kiss felt. She remembered their first kiss. It was on their first date.

He sense that she did not seem to be satisfied, thus pulling away. She didn't look up, balk, or anything, but froze. "You don't seem happy to see me." He said.

"It's not that. It's just that Ggio—"She paused to cut off her sentence. It wasn't like she couldn't tell Grimmjow anything about Ggio. She shouldn't spread so much detail right now. She bit down on her lip. He was silent after he was so sure that she heard Ggio's name as the last word before she silence.

"What about, Ggio?" He questioned. Soifon turned her head away avoiding the eye contact, but his eye contact had made her anxious. "He asked if we could hang out today again. But I told him I had to see you today."

Again. They have been getting together like all friends do. He held her shoulders and she hesitantly turn her gaze to him. "I had a reason to tell you to meet me today."

A reason.

"Don't be spending too much time with him."

She responded with a astonishment and confusion expression. Taking few minutes of speechless treatment, she opens her mouth to speak. "You can't tell me who I can't be spending my time with."

Grimmjow held her to the wall, to the point of her flinching to his grip and he crushed his lips on her's once again. He withdraw, but close that she was able to feel his breath against her lips. "You shouldn't be telling me this…"

"Listen. I'm telling you this now. And just don't."

Their eyes met. She could witness the firmness in his blue hues. She responded. "What is it, about Ggio? You don't know him, like I do." She said with her voice raising the tone. "You're going to end up falling for him, if you continue it that way." His voice straight out spoke to her after her sentence.

"He is my friend! You can't be taking this privilege away!" She exclaimed.

The silence devoured the moment. She felt his grip on her shoulders loosen and soon after release her that caused her to stagger back against the wall a bit. Grimmjow stepped back. Soifon brought her left hand to hold onto her right arm joint. She let her hair bangs cover her eyes as she resists the sign of crying.

"I don't want to see you with him. That's all I'll say."

She forced herself to turn to him. She gazed, as he paced away leaving her in the dark alley. She stared at the sky. Noticing the darkness that filled the skies. Though, the view had a connection. She remembered the skies were dark like this during their first date. And kiss.

Soifon stalk along the lone path as she wiped every tear that fell from her eyes. She brought her cold hand to cover her nose and mouth to keep her from sobbing. She couldn't take this any more. So she ran home which wasn't far now. Though soon, she encountered a friend in coincidence. Ggio.

He was walking towards her way to his home as well. But he caught her in his view as she ran. Her feet came to halt as he was in the way. She stood as shut her lips to prevent the sobbing noises. Her bangs would cover her eyes.

Though, the obvious traces of tears were witnessed as Ggio studied her. "Soifon.. What happened? Are you alright?"

Soifon brought her hand to cover part of her face and mop the tears away, but the trails would return again. He could hear her silent sob chokes.

He stepped closer, close enough so he could throw his arms around her. Bringing his own hand up, he gently removing her hand off her face, and his finger tips would gently wipe the tears away on her cheeks. She leaned against him as she just cried in his arms.

He remembered the last time he comforted her like this. It was when they were either perhaps six or seven years old. (Both are seventeen right now.) Her parents were in a tragic accident, claiming both lives. That was the last time he held her and saw her cry.

At the moment, she appreciated if her childhood friend would just let her stay and cry in his arms.

"What happened, Soifon." He asked as his finger tips would stroke on her cheeks wiping every tear that rolled down.

It seems right when he spoke that question, her sobs calmed down, but tears continued the run down. She took a deep breath and avoided contact with golden hues.

"Grimmjow said, I shouldn't be spending so much time with you."

Ggio stared. That couldn't be possible. If so, she would be in a controlled relationship with him. He held her, but could feel the way she wanted him to move. "He didn't say that."

"He did." She stepped back, causing his arms to fall and so they no longer be in close contact. "Don't be spending time with me anymore." Soifon requested as her voice breaks. Her feet urging to run. They did. She ran by Ggio. He froze and he didn't even bother to watch her run home since it would just make his heart fall even more.

* * *

Soifon made her way to the school building. Her eyes had seemed to have dark circles forming under her eyes from crying and lack of sleep. She viewed a certain area. The spot where Ggio usually waits for her. Under that tree was by the school doors. This time, he wasn't there. Soifon made her way under the tree and turning around to view what it was like waiting here. She formed a small smile. She wondered how he can manage this without being bored of waiting for her.

Class was about to start. Her feet climbed on the flight of stairs and once to the second floor level, she would track the way to the door. Ggio was waiting. She viewed and seeing how he was looking at his cell phone. She stood and stared at him as he leaned against the wall next to the door. He sensed her presence and he would look up at her.

The two of them just standing on front of each other. Ggio was about to speak, but the school bell rang. By the sound, Soifon walked into the room. Ggio sighed, hanging his head with his hand on the side of his head. _'Damn it..'_

The day had seemed to go by quick. By the time the last schedule bell rang as traditionally the students filed to the door. Soifon was swinging the exit doors fiercely as she wanted to get away from Ggio soon. Though seem she should have gone sooner and left quickly. Ggio ran after her and yelled out her name. Seems Soifon wasn't able to get away sooner when Ggio ran and grabbed her arm that made her turn to face his direction.

Grimmjow remained with his hands in her pockets. He wore dark blue jeans with his white tee along with a black jacket over the white clothing. He had been strolling in the busy streets for that seem to be an hour now. He waited as the cross walk signaled to hold as the traffic cars would drove by. He witnessed to what was across the street.

Ggio and Soifon. Ggio was holding onto her arm as they spoke. Soifon was brought closer to him, perhaps for her to hear him clearly. Soifon shook her head. Ggio released her arm. They still stood on front of each other's view and looks that they communicated more.

Grimmjow stepped back behind the crowd that waited at the cross walk. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, opens the contacts list and pressed call button when Soifon's name was highlighted.

"Ggio. You shouldn't be—"The ringing sound from her phone interrupted the conversation. She pulled the ringing device from her bag. Checking the caller ID, before flipping it open and pressing the answer button. She slowly placed the phone by her ear. "Grimmjow..?"

"Soifon. I wanted to let you know that you have to meet me by tonight."

"I will see you."

Grimmjow closed his phone. The cross light signal to proceed. The crowd filed to the road. He hesitated to walk now. He glance at Soifon from the other side of the street and walked away.

Soifon froze as she pulled the phone away as she stared at the message "Grimmjow Phone Call Ended." She felt Ggio's gaze remaining on her so she looked up hesitated. Ggio stared. His feet proceeded and he power walked by her without even looking at her once he was far distance.

* * *

Soifon leaned against the rail. She was at the most said socializing area in town that had the café, restaurants, and all those other places around. She had been here couple times as she had socializing time. She remembered this is one of the places her and Grimmjow went for one of their dates.

She sighed, staring at her cell phone checking the time. 8:20 PM. The night was cold as there was slight breeze that caused her skin to turn pale.

"You shouldn't be out here this late."

Her head turned looking up. Ggio. He stood distant from her. Soifon stepped a bit so she wouldn't be leaning against the rail. "Ggio. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. I said before, I can't be spending my time with you. I don't want to have to argue this again."

"And so you won't address this problem, nor accept the fact you are being controlled and just let our friendship fall apart?"

Soifon bit her lip. Ggio used the coldest stare to her. She had never seen him gaze at her this way.

"So be it then. So long…" Ggio turned and marched so he wasn't in her presence.

She turned her gaze down to her feet, but the corner of her eye caught Grimmjow standing. She paused and would slowly turn to him. "G-Grimmjow…"

"So I didn't make it clear enough for you."

He stormed to her and swift his hand across her cheek. Her face swing to the side from the impact. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her out, causing her body to collide to the railing. "You don't listen do you."

"It is not what you think—"

A fist was thrown at the side of her stomach causing her to cry out in pain and followed by another punch. "Stop!" She exclaimed.

Ggio turned his head with the cry attracting his attention. His eyes widened to the situation he is witnessing. Grimmjow was brutally beating her. She was collapsing to the ground as the railing held her balance. Ggio sprinted to the scene and pulled Grimmjow, holding his collar. "Don't ever beat her like that!"

"This is none of your business, Ggio!"

Ggio pitched his fist to his cheek that caused him to stagger back. Ggio glared. Soifon was on the ground panting slightly as she watched the scene with the two. Grimmjow glance at Ggio. Then his eyes traveling to the girl on the ground and would shift back to Ggio. Grimmjow was making his way to Ggio, but Soifon ran on front of him. He slapped her for the second time, this time really made her collide to the ground.

He grabbed his collar. Giving threatening stares.

"Go ahead." Ggio encouraged. "Go ahead. Beat me. Beat me to the death if you have to!" He exclaimed. "Just let her go."

Soifon felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Ggio.."

Grimmjow stared for few moments. Seeing how he is going to take this real seriously. So he would shove him back releasing his collar. He glance at Soifon. She never even look back at him when he knew she could sense his gaze. So he would turn away and pace.

That was for sure, that their relationship is over.

A rain drop landed on Ggio's cheek. He looked up. Seeing how the rain was pouring and soon would be pouring heavily. A crying of tears sounded that caught Ggio's attention.

She had reason to cry not because how beaten she was. Because Ggio take in hand the problem for her when it was her own problem and relief her out of her controlled relationship with Grimmjow.

Ggio dashed to her and knelt down with his arms around her. He hugged her, before removing his jacket and placing it on her. He turned and lifted her up on his back, holding her legs as her head would lean against the back of his shoulder.

The walk home seems to be quiet, but the heavy rain would be the only thing they heard. Soifon wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned with her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Why, Ggio.. You didn't have to protect me…" She murmured. Her tears streaming down. "I didn't need you to deal with my own conflict."

Ggio held her and stared at his feet as they would pace as in they were taking time. The rain was already soaking the two, and his bangs were forming coils.

"Because I care, Soifon." He spoke softly. "I can't stand to see you get beaten that way or know the fact you are being controlled."

"Ggio.."

Soifon let the tears flow as she closed her eyes. Ggio stopped and turn his head. She was letting slumber taking over her body now after the episode.

At the arrival of his apartment, Ggio set her down on the couch and he knelt on front of her. "Soifon.." He whispered.

"Hm?" It seems she wasn't fully asleep, but was just about to. Her eyes open quite sleepily and she look around. They were in Ggio's apartment in the living room since Ggio lives alone. He decided to take her to his place since he felt that he wanted her to stay with him for now. Ggio removed her shoes and knee high socks off for her. "Spend the night, here. Is that fine?"

"Yeah.. I think I need time with you for now."

He smiled at the answer. He felt her wet clothes from the rain. He stood and went to his room for few moments. Returning with a large white T-shirt, shorts and a towel and he knelt on front of her.

"Soifon. You're going to catch a cold with those clothes on. I need to remove this.." He blushed and brought the clothes next to her and she looked away. "Is.. that fine?"

She nodded with a slight blush forming. "Go ahead.."

He unbuttoned her collar and pulled her shirt up, using the towel to dry her skin. Once that was dry, he took T-shirt and slipped it on her body. He pulled down the zipper of her skirt that was on the side and took a deep breath. He pulled the skirt down and used the towel to dry her legs and put on the shorts. The shorts were to her mid legs since on him it was to his knees.

"Thanks."

"No problem.." He looked away and blushed. He got on his feet and went to the bathroom. He returned few minutes later with changed dry clothes as well.

He went over to the couch and took Soifon in his arms as he carried her to his room and set her down on the bed. "Sleep here tonight." He said. Soifon opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated when he kissed her forehead. He smiled at her and turns back to the door. He was about to leave to the living room, but she held his shirt to hold him back. He looked at her and she threw her arms around him tightly.

"Stay here.. By me for the whole night.. Please." She said softly to his ear.

Ggio wrapped his arms around her, and pulled so he could stare into her grey eyes. He leaned in pressing his lips against her. Their first kiss.

He lied down on the bed as she rested against him with her head on his chest. The sheets were above them for warmth.

"I love you... Soifon."

"I love you too."

She stared up and they look into each other's eyes again. They move forward to shorten distance between their faces and kiss.

Soon, they would fall asleep holding each other.

* * *

GgioxSoifon  
Words: 3,496  
Time: Eight Days

This was also based on a drawing I did on deviant art.


End file.
